elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trainer (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Untitled Jorrvaskr also houses trianers for One-Handed, Block, and Two-Handed, I forget thier names at the moment. The Thieve's Guild in Riften houses trainers for Pickpocket, Sneak, Light Armor, Lockpicking, Marksman. Names also forgotten. Merge with Trainer I believe there is enough duplicate information that we should look to merge this page with Trainer. Thoughts? M2austin223884 (talk) 05:26, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree. "Trainers" focuses exclusively on Trainers found in Oblivion. If anything, a disambig should be set up at Trainers, leading to both Oblivion Skill Trainers and Skyrim Skill Trainers. That said, this page should definitely be merged with "Trainers (Skyrim)", which has the same info as it does here, only with less links and information. --— Radical D (bother \ 06:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Agree - well spotted. 20:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Has Training Changed Recently? Was there a recent patch that disallowed training of all skills more than a total of 5 times per level? I mean to say, before this supposed patch, one could train 5 levels per skill, meaning a potential skill gain of 90 levels (18 skills X 5 levels per skill). Now, you can only train a total of 5 levels for all ''skills (3 block, 2 one-handed, for example) per level. Is this true, a bug or was this always the way training worked? GrumioClemens (talk) 22:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, as in I don't think anything's changed. I play on PS3, and that's the way it's always been -- train 5 times per level. I only know this because I sometimes save Level Ups and time them just so I can take advantage of merchant trainers when I'm selling a bunch of junk. Chalanilg (talk) 01:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Ahkari Ahkari is listed as a trainer in Pickpocket, yet the page also states that this is a mistake. Is she a trainer or not? Jol87 22:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to assume the reason the option to train randomly dissapears is because you can only train X number of times on a character. Not 100% sure though, mine went off at 85 training sessions. 13:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Xpe Marrying trainers The trainer page should mention that, in addition to the listed followers who can provide "free" training, there are also a few NPCs who can be married and provide free training that way. Balimund and Ghorza gra-Bagol are examples. Meepstik (talk) 03:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Merchant Trainers Should there be a section or notation added to signify trainers that are also merchants? (Chalanilg (talk) 02:17, January 6, 2013 (UTC)) Updated with new information Exploit Training is always free when the player pickpockets the money after each time trained. Train one level + Save + pickpocket money, reload if caught pick pocketing; repeat for each time trained (if trained too much, the money will be too high and cannot be pick pocketed.) tehlivi 21:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC)tehlivi Angi as a special trainer of Archery I just wanted to mention that someone with the rights to edit the main page might want to add a note after the table of Archery trainers that Angi (found at Angi's Camp) is a special kind of trainer (and trains for free, to boot!) and isn't capped, and can thus train a person past 90 points of Archery (if one hasn't found her or taken advantage of her training before that point). Also, she should be marriagable (although that's not really relevant to the main page...). Balarick (talk) 10:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) PS: I am aware that Angi can only train 4 levels of Archery, but those are still handy, especially at higher levels. Not to mention that the training/quest is perhaps the most awesome one in the game! Balarick (talk) 10:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Talvas Fathryon, available in the Dragonborn expansion, is both a potential follower and a trainer in Conjuration, and thus should be added to the section on followers that can train. 17:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Trainer Glitch? Trainer Problem (Maybe) '''I might have a problem with trainers, or this might be just because iam a total Skyrim noob. But anyways this is the (maybe problem) im having: Whenever i trained with Aela (Archery) 'buy' all 5 sessions. Then when i go to Athis (One-Handed) it says i have already trained all 5 times this level. ' I don't know if this is a glitch or just simply because it are both combat skills, but this also seems to happen when i go to Arcadia (Alchemy) after training with someone else. Im playing on PS3 with the latest patch for Skyrim. Please don't get piss drunken mad at me when this is not a glitch i've just bought the game a couple of weeks ago for myself. ' 01:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Mike'